


After Class

by gooberAscendant



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Humiliation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooberAscendant/pseuds/gooberAscendant
Summary: I had some kind of AU in mind while writing this, but Sabrina as kind of a delinquent is about as far as I got. Wardwell has just been replaced (or equivalent), in any case.We can all pretend Sabrina is 18 and a Senior if you want.
Relationships: Sabrina Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	After Class

“See me after class.” This was nothing to worry about. Mrs. Wardwell had written it on Sabrina’s papers so many times, it felt routine at this point. Wardwell would tell Sabrina she could do so much better if she just applied herself, Sabrina would tell her she didn’t care. Wardwell would make idle threats, Sabrina would roll her eyes and scoff. There wasn’t any real danger in it.

“You wanted to see me, Mrs. Wardwell?” Sabrina’s tone was filled with sarcastic innocence, as if she had no idea why her teacher would need to speak to her.

“Yes,” she began, still erasing today’s notes from the chalkboard. “It’s about your assignment.”

Here we go. Yawn.

“It was pathetic.” There was real venom in Wardwell’s words. Maybe she’d be good for a laugh today after all if she was real upset.

Sabrina scoffed. “Who cares? I’m still going to pass.”

Wardwell turned, a look in her eyes Sabrina had never seen before. Anger, certainly, but something else too. Confidence?

Sabrina instinctively took a half step back before catching herself. Mrs. Wardwell was a pushover, and whatever this act was didn’t change that fact. “Look, Mrs. Wardwell, I have a lot to do, so can we–”

Wardwell was suddenly grabbing Sabrina by the hair, moving with frightening speed and purpose. “I said it was pathetic!” She hissed into Sabrina’s ear.

This was new.

Wardwell forced Sabrina’s head down, face first, onto the desk, stopping just short or slamming Sabrina’s nose on its surface. “You,” she bent down to Sabrina’s new level, “are pathetic.”

“Mrs. Warwell,” Sabrina began in a diplomatic tone. “This doesn’t seem very–”

“Shut up!” Wardwell pressed Sabrina’s face into the desk. “Just shut up for once in your useless life, you stupid spoiled little bitch!”

Sabrina was stunned. No one had ever spoken to her like this. Least of all her meek high school teacher. She couldn’t move, even as Wardwell let go of her hair.

“You’re going to learn a lesson...” Mrs. Wardwell selected a ruler from the desk. “Even if I have to beat it into you.”

Sabrina almost regained her composure enough to object when Wardwell lifted Sabrina’s skirt. Then *SMACK*. Wardwell struck her full force with the ruler.

Sabrina yelped as the stinging pain shot through her. Her mind reeled and her heart raced.

A second *SMACK*. Then a third. “You are a waste of space!” The strikes came in time with Wardwell’s words. “Pointless!” *SMACK* “Stupid!” *SMACK* “Ungrateful!” *SMACK*

Sabrina couldn’t believe what was happening. She could barely think through the pain, only crying out with each hit. Tears began to well in her eyes. But she didn’t do anything to stop it. Because of the shock. Probably.

“Vapid!” *SMACK* “Little!” *SMACK* “Cunt!” *SMACK*

It was definitely because of the shock, right?

Sabrina’s head was floating. The pain felt almost distant. And almost good. Her tiny yelps began to come out as moans. She wanted this. She didn’t know why, but the pain turned her on more than anything ever had. The pain, or the power Wardwell had over her?

“You’ll never!” *SMACK* “Be anything!” *SMACK*

Sabrina didn’t care what it was.

Wardwell leaned down to her. “Sabrina.” Her voice was stern disappointment.

Sabrina mumbled something resembling “Mrs. Wardwell” through the moans and sobs. Why did it stop? She wanted to beg for more.

“Your panties are soaking wet, Sabrina.”

“Mmmnn,” Sabrina managed.

“Are you getting off on this, Sabrina?”

Sabrina nodded ever so slightly.

“So you’re a filthy little slut too, is that it?”

God, she wanted to be. She wanted to be Wardwell’s filthy slut so badly.

The fingers of Mrs. Wardwell’s other hand brushed across Sabrina’s tender ass, finding their way to the wet spot that had rapidly grown in her panties.

*SMACK* Sabrina moaned, loudly now. *SMACK* 

“I asked you a question, Sabrina.” Wardwell’s fingers pressed herder, beginning to move up and down. “Are you a filthy little slut too?”

“Yes,” Sabrina moaned, “Mrs. Wardwell.”

“That’s right.” *SMACK* “You’re a stupid!” *SMACK* “Useless!” *SMACK* “Dirty!” *SMACK* “Slut!” *SMACK*

Wardwell’s fingers felt so good. The pain felt so good.

“Say it.” *SMACK* *SMACK*

“I’m... a...” Sabrina struggled to speak through her sobs. She wanted to melt into the sensation. “I’m a... dirty slut!”

Wardwell’s fingers rubbed faster. “Again!” *SMACK*

“I’m a dirty little slut, Mrs. Wardwell!” The pain and pleasure came in such powerful waves now.

“It’s all!” *SMACK* “You’re!” *SMACK* “Good!” *SMACK* “For!” *SMACK*

Tears streamed down Sabrina’s face. Moans escaped her lips. She wanted to be dirty. To be nothing. She wanted the pain and the degradation.

Sabrina convulsed in pleasure as the orgasm washed over her. Nothing else mattered. All she was in this moment was Wardwell’s filthy little slut.

The room grew quiet, the only sound Sabrina’s labored breathing.

Then the click, clack, click of Wardwell’s heels moved towards the door. “I hope you’ve learned something for once.” The door closed behind her.

*********************************

The bell rang.

Sabrina sat in her desk, looking at the top of her latest graded assignment.

“See me after class.”

Her heart raced in fear and excitement.


End file.
